It's Love That's Bigger Than Us
by Darc Butterfly
Summary: After a month of not talking to each other Lilly sneaks out to talk to Oliver about what caused their falling out and what they were going to do now. Loliver! Very Slight Angst.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Hannah Montana fic. I hope this doesn't totally suck.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or anything else really.**

* * *

The sun was setting in Malibu and Lilly Truscott was sitting by the beach thinking. The sixteen year old girl was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice her best friend Miley sit down next to her. "Lilly?" Miley was concerned all Lilly did these days was sit and look off into the distance. She hardly ever talked anymore. Miley knew that it had to do with Oliver. Everything was fine till about a month ago, Lilly wouldn't talk about it and Oliver was no where these days.

"Huh?" Lilly looked at Miley as if she had twelve heads. "How long have you been here? What time is it? I bet its dinner time." Lilly said getting up and wiping the sand from her jeans. Miley looked at her best friend.

"Lilly we need to talk," Miley started. Lilly blinked. "What has happened to you? What happened with you and Oliver? Please, tell me Lilly! I'm worried about you." Lilly sighed and sat back down.

"Alright I'll tell you." Lilly paused and collected her thoughts. "Awhile back I was at Oliver's house. We were just playing around, like we usually do, ya know?" Miley nodded, Lilly and Oliver had become close, closer the past year when her and Jake started to go back out. Lily took a deep breath and continued, "We kissed. Miley, we kissed! It came out of the blue, and it scared me. I had never felt that way with anyone. It's when I'm with Oliver that I feel so alive and free; and that kiss made me feel so amazing. This kiss was, I know this is going to sound lame but, it was out of this world."

"But Lilly this is terrific! In most books, friends that have known each other since they were like two, almost always get together! What you two are going through is natural!" Miley didn't understand why Lilly was so upset about it.

"Ollie's my best friend, and I don't want to jeopardize that friendship. What happens in the books, don't show what happens after the friends get together. At the end of the book they're only happy for now. If Oliver and I did get together and our relationship didn't work out then what would happen to our friendship?" Lilly started to cry. Miley pulled her into a hug. Miley knew that Lilly and Oliver cared for each other more then friends and they cared so much they didn't want to cause the other pain.

"Lilly, you got to talk to Oliver. You'll be able to get over this." Miley said hoping that Lilly would agree.

"I know that we need to talk but I don't know if I can face the awkwardness, and everything that'll come after it." Lilly mumbled into Miley's arm.

"Lilly, I have to go. Please promise me you'll talk to Oliver."

Lilly sighed. All she could do was nod in response. Miley started to walk away but then turned and looked back at her friend, then continued walking. Lilly sat there for another twenty minutes ignoring the rings coming from her cell phone, most likely her mother. She finally decided to get up and go home. She walked slowly to her house. She kept her head down and tried not to think of Oliver when she passed his house. The bad thing about having awkwardness between them is living catty-corner from each other. When Lilly opened her front door her mom was waiting for her.

"Lilly, where have you been? I called you several times!" Ms. Truscott examined her daughter and saw she had been crying. "Lil, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong mom! I'm going to my room." Lilly said climbing the stairs to the second floor landing.

"What about dinner?" Ms. Truscott asked.

"I'm not hungry." Lilly ran to her room and fell on to her bed; she looked at the ceiling where posters of Oliver and Lilly as kids where pinned.

_Lilly was looking under her bed because she was being forced to clean her room and found several pictures from a few years earlier. She immediately called her best friend Oliver._

"_Oliver! Guess what!" Lilly said excitedly into the phone._

"_What?" Oliver asked curious._

"_Guess!"_

"_Lil-lay tell me!"_

"_You're no fun!" Lilly whined. "Remember, when we went trick or treating as Sabrina and Harvey when we were 8, and we took all those pictures?" She asked trying not to laugh at the memory._

"_How could I forget? When I couldn't come up with a costume idea my mom forced me to be Harvey and now everyone thinks we're a couple. As soon as you got those pictures developed you lost them." Oliver reminded her._

"_Well, I found the pictures!" Lilly exclaimed._

"_Really? Where were they?"_

"_Under my bed," Lilly replied as if it was obvious. "I have an idea! Why don't we pick our favorites, go blow them up, and put them on our walls!"_

"_Why would we blow them up?"_

"_I mean enlarge!"_

"_Oh! Let's do it then!"_

"_I'll meet you outside in two minutes." Lilly said hanging up the phone._

"_Oh I like this one! Oh and this one. That one is hideous!" Lilly said looking through the pictures with Oliver._

"_This one is my favorite." Oliver said when they came to a picture of the two together smiling with a stuffed black cat that was so suppose to be Salem._

"_Alright so we want these four enlarged to poster size." Lilly told the clerk at the copying place. "Right?" _

"_Yep." Oliver nodded in agreement._

"_They'll be ready in ten minutes." Said the clerk. Oliver and Lilly left to get snow cones as they waited. Lilly accidentally bumped into a girl with long brown hair._

"_Oh sorry!" Lilly apologize._

"_Oh it's okay!" The girl said and turned back around. After Oliver and Lilly finished their snow cones they walked back to the copying place._

"_These are sweet!" Oliver said looking at the poster copies as he walked out the door. _

"_Umf." The sound came from the brunette from before. Oliver walked into her._

"_Sorry!"_

_The girl laughed and said, "It's okay. I'm Miley, by the way."_

"_I'm Oliver, and this is Lilly." Oliver introduced them to her._

"_Are you new? I've never seen you before." Lilly asked rolling up the posters._

"_Yes, I just moved here from Tennessee." Miley said._

Lilly snapped back into the present when she heard her cell phone ring. She grabbed it from her pocket and opened it.** Four missed calls.** **One new text message from Miley.** Lilly read the text.

"hav u talked 2 Oliver yet?

Lily didn't reply. She went and looked over at Oliver's house and saw his light on. She hesitated before she opened her window and grabbed the lattice and climbed down. Lilly took back out her cell phone and texted Oliver, "drp dwn the lddr." She crossed the street and stood under Oliver's window hoping he would drop the rope ladder. He did. She climbed up and crawled into the room. Oliver looked at her.

"We need to talk." Lilly said.

"I know." Oliver said watching Lilly pace back and forth nervously. "Well?"

"Well what? Did you honestly think I was going to talk first?" Lilly snapped at him. She took time to examine him, he looked like she felt. His hair wasn't brushed, and he had dark circles around his eyes. "You look like crap."

"Jeeze, it's nice to see you too." Oliver retorted. They looked at each other and both busted out laughing. After a minute Oliver was able to regain his composure. "So. Where should we start?"

"Let's start with the kiss." Lilly said trying to look anywhere but at Oliver.

"Well we kissed." Oliver responded.

"I know, I was there!" Lilly was really started to get annoyed at Oliver; he was making this even more difficult then it was. "Since then we haven't said one word to each other."

"Oh fine. What do we do? Is this where we talk about our feelings? Is this the point in movies that make girls cry every time they watch it?" Oliver asked Lilly, seriously.

"Oliver, I think it is. We've been putting off on this for a month. It's time we've talked about it." Lilly responded. She then continued, "This is the part that I've always dreaded. I knew this day would come, someday." Oliver looked at her confused. "The best friends always get together. I hate to admit it right now, especially after the talk I had with Miley earlier, but I had always wanted my life to be like that. I mean, for a very long time I didn't have feelings for you other then the "best friend feelings" but I started to get them a few years ago. Even when I had _those_ feelings I knew someday that we would go out, maybe for a short while, or maybe one day we'd get together and eventually get married and have kids. Scary I know but – ." Lilly began to cry. Oliver went over to her and pulled her into a hug, similar to the one Miley gave Lilly earlier.

"It's my turn, when we first kissed I'll admit that it wasn't the first time I had wanted to kiss you. You have no idea how many times I've wanted to tell you I like you or even ask you out. But I was always too scared you'd just laugh at me." Oliver said; wiping Lilly's tears away.

"Really? Ollie, I would never have laughed at you!" Lilly responded. Hannah Montana's song "Rock Star" suddenly started playing. Lilly grabbed her cell phone from her pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" Lilly listened to her mom lecture her for about five minutes.

"Sorry mom, I'll be home in a sec." Lilly snapped shut her phone and looked at Oliver. "I have to go."

"Knock, Knock!" Oliver's mom said as she actually knocked on the door. Oliver rolled his eyes. "Come in."

"Lilly, why didn't you say hi when you got here; I haven't seen you in forever!" Mrs. Oken asked. Lilly smiled at her. Lilly was like a daughter to Mrs. Oken. She didn't care that Lilly had snuck into Oliver's room…

"Sorry Mrs. Oken. I needed to talk to Oliver."

"Are you alright? You look like you were crying." Mrs. Oken looked at the young woman.

"I'm fine, but I got to go." Lilly said standing up and walking over to the window. "Bye Mrs. Oken. Oliver, I'll see if I can call you later if I'm not grounded."

"Bye Lilly!" Mrs. Oken exclaimed wondering what her son and Lilly had to talk about that she would risk getting grounded for. Oliver went to the window where Lilly was and whispered, "I've stumbled into the arms of the one," into her ear. Lilly giggled at the Hannah Montana song mention and started climbing down the rope ladder.

"I hope Lilly new she could have just used the front door." Mrs. Oken said watching the blonde walk back to her house.

"Lilly, you scared me! When I walked into your room did you have any idea how scared I was?" Lilly's mom sat her down as soon as she home. "What was so important that you had to sneak out and go to Oliver's house?"

"I needed to talk to him, mom." Lilly could help but smile. "I think we're going out!"

"Oh my gosh. Are you kidding?" Lilly's mom turned into a gossiping teenager. Lilly loved that she could talk to her mom like this.

"No! It's a long story, but we basically confessed our feelings." Lilly said watching her mom get all excited. "I need to call Miley and tell her."

"Alright, Lil. I'll be in my room watching T.V." Lilly's mom went to her room and Lilly followed her until she went to her room. Lilly took out her cell phone once again and dialed Miley's number.

"Miley? Yes I talked to him. It was hard at first but I finally confessed my feelings and then he did the same." Lilly and Miley talked for two hours till a low beep from Lilly's phone signaled that her battery was low. "My battery is about to run out, bye Miley!"

Lilly put her phone on it's charger and decided to call Oliver on her own land line.

"Hey, Oliver. No, I'm not grounded. Mom, lectured me again but then forgot about it when I told her why I snuck out." She smiled into the phone. "Ollie, you know my mom loves you to death!" They continued talking for another three and a half hours before Lilly fell asleep and Oliver decided he'd better go to bed too.

Lilly's mom walked into her daughter's room and hung up the phone and smiled when she saw Lilly was smiling in her sleep. Lilly hadn't slept that good since she was little.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, should I continue, or leave this as a one shot?**


	2. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. I do own Blaine, Charity, and Felicity.**

**Enjoy!**

"Shhh. We don't want to wake Mommy up." Oliver whispered to four year old Blaine as they came into the bedroom.

"But Mommy needs to!" Blaine said jumping on the bed to lie next to Lilly. Oliver rolled his eyes.

Lilly opened her eyes and smiled. "Hey sweetie." Blaine giggled.

"What about me?" Oliver whined. Lilly leaned over and kissed him.

"Ewww!" Oliver and Lilly laughed.

"Blaine, have I ever told you that you have the cutest nose I've ever seen?" Lilly then proceeded to "steal" his nose.

Oliver grinned at his wife and son. "What should we name your baby sister that's coming?"

"Uhhhh. I don't know." Blaine put his hand over his nose to keep his mother from stealing it and thought for a moment. "Hey Daddy, where do babies come from?"

Oliver and Lilly looked at each other. "I'll tell you when you're older."

"That's not fair!" Blaine pouted.

Lilly sighed and put her hand on her round belly. "Lils, you okay?" Oliver looked at his wife concerned.

"She's just kicking more then usual." She took his hand with her free one and put it on her belly too. "She most definitely is going to rock at soccer."

"Wow you're right." Lilly grimaced. "You sure you're okay?" Oliver asked worried.

Lilly didn't say anything for a minute. "My water just broke."

"Blaine go call Aunt Miley and tell her to go to the hospital, mommy is having the baby. Then come out to the car." Oliver ordered; Blaine ran to the phone. Oliver helped Lilly up and grabbed her bag of clothes and other things she would need for her stay in the hospital.

Eight hours later, a very tired Lilly held her newborn daughter in her hospital room and was surrounded by, Oliver, Blaine, Miley, Jake, their daughter two year old Charity, and Oliver's parents.

"I have something we need you to help us with. We haven't been able to think of a name for her." Lilly said as her family and friends looked at the little baby in her arms.

"How about Jessica?" Mr. Oken suggested.

"It's too common, dad." Oliver shook his head.

"What about Kaycee?" Jake asked. Lilly shook her head.

"Felicity?" Miley recommended.

Oliver and Lilly looked at each other and nodded. "Miley, that's perfect! Everyone meet Felicity Hope Oken."

There were several "awws" from the small crowd. Felicity opened her small eyes to reveal the blue eyes most babies have after birth. She had a few strands of dirty blonde hair like her mother.

About 15 minutes later the elder Oken's left along with the Ryan's, leaving the family alone. Little Blaine yawned and fell asleep on his dad's lap. Lilly's nurse had already come in to take Felicity. Oliver took Lilly's hand into his own. "Who thought we would

have got this far? We're married, and now have two kids. It's unbelievable!" Lilly said softly trying not to use all her remaining energy.

"Lils if I recall correctly it was you who said 'Even when I had _those_ feelings I knew someday that we would go out, maybe for a short while, or maybe one day we'd get together and eventually get married and have kids.'" Oliver grinned at his wife.

"Ollie, those were my exact words. How did you remember that?" Lilly asked surprised.

"That was the day we began to go out, I remember everything that happened that day." He replied.

"Awww, Ollie! That's just one of many reasons I love you."

A day and a half later Oliver drove Lilly and Felicity home. With Felicity in her new car seat in the backseat, Lilly looked out the window thinking back to that conversation fifteen years ago.

"_I mean, for a very long time I didn't have feelings for you other then the "best friend feelings" but I started to get them a few years ago. Even when I had those feelings I knew someday that we would go out, maybe for a short while, or maybe one day we'd get together and eventually get married and have kids." She said beginning to cry._

_Oliver went over to her and hugged her, and then said, "It's my turn, when we first kissed I'll admit that it wasn't the first time I had wanted to kiss you. You have no idea how many times I've wanted to tell you I like you or even ask you out. But I was always too scared you'd just laugh at me." He wiped Lilly's tears away._

Lilly laughed, Oliver looked at her and asked, "What's so funny?"

"It's love that's bigger than us." She replied in her best Hannah Montana voice.

"Just now figuring it out?" He smiled when she nodded her head. Lilly turned back to look at Felicity.

"Ollie, have I ever told you I love you more then anything?" Lilly asked.

"All the time." Oliver answered as they pulled up in their driveway where Miley was waiting with Blaine.


End file.
